1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicle driving aids and, more particularly, to a universal, sand dispersion apparatus for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, numerous attempts have been made to increase friction between the tires of a motor vehicle and icy or snowy road surfaces. These improvements have ranged from simple mats that placed under the motor vehicle tires to complex mechanical systems using hoppers, cables, heaters, pneumatic conveying systems and the like. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,332,152 Mohammed Alwaifie July 26, 1994 4,968,069 Michael Jensen Nov 6, 1990 4,809,883 Jaime Pozo Mar. 7, 1989 4,575,135 Franz Cervinka Mar. 11, 1986 4,556,243 Franz Cervinka Dec. 3, 1985 4,036,516 Frank Oldham July 19, 1977 2,999,711 Leonard Sturmer Sept. 12, 1961 2,904,363 Martin Michaletz Sept. 15, 1959 D 364,173 Wylie Woods Nov. 14, 1995 ______________________________________
The previous art consists of several devices in which sand or other friction increasing substance is applied to the tires of a motor vehicle to increase traction under icy or snowy road conditions. These devices, however, have one or more of the following problems.
First, the devices can be complex, and therefore, expensive to manufacture. The public is less likely to purchase an expensive universal, sand dispersion apparatus for motor vehicles.
Second, the use of such devices generally requires the use of an open sand hopper thus presenting the problems of spillage, caking, and clogging of the sand.
Third, many of the previous devices require the user to exit the vehicle to utilize said devices. This presents an inconvenience to the user as well as a possible safety hazard under wintertime driving conditions.
Fourth, many of the previous devices utilize delivery tubes or pipes that contain sand when not in use. This allows for possible long term retention of the sand that may allow clogging of said delivery tube or pipe especially when subjected to wintertime driving environments.
Fifth, many of the previous devices require the use of electrical power for use with heaters, vacuum systems, or air pressure generators thus requiring increased complexity and cost and interfacing to the electrical system of the motor vehicle.
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that allows for a universal, sand dispersion apparatus for motor vehicles.